far_veronafandomcom-20200215-history
Dijkstra
Dijkstra is one of the PR managers of the 14 Red Dogs Society. At the rank of Sin Fung (Vanguard). Overseeing recruitment, Planning out charity events, maintaining and nurturing diplomatic relationships and cleaning up the mess other people make. Biography Public: Losing his parents to the Hong Lu revolt at age 15, Dijkstra fell into petty crime and hanging out with local street gangs. The 14 Red Dogs took him in and taught him how to speak properly, and treat others with respect. He owes his life to the Red Dogs. And as he was an orphan back in those days, he pledges to help out all victims of war throughout the sector by dedicating his life to the charity organization. Private: Classified. (Unless it's Adam) Personal Life Public: Recently held a banquet for the 14 Red Dogs with the PR team, to have diplomatic relations with the other houses, show them how we could help support the sector through our charities. Got in contact with a Trilliant rep who procured cybernetics for his right arm, and a new cybernetic eye. Dijkstra is still in recovery from surgery. Private: '''Classified. '(Unless it's Adam)'' Appearance and Traits Aside from his physical description, it's safe to say that Dijkstra stands out. Born from a Dutch father and Chinese mother, he kept the friendly features from his mother, and the Tall hulking physique from his father. In his earlier days he was always considered as a dumb oaf, only good for being a bouncer. Fortunately he was blessed with a tactical and sharp mind, and a charming personality. People kept underestimating him. This is why he climbed the ranks in the PR branch so quickly. Dijkstra shows nothing but respect for individuals, eager to help out new recruits with a smile on his face. And he loves a good conversation with anyone, just to soak up culture and experiences. He speaks eloquently even though he has a gruff, deep voice. Maybe sometimes it comes across as a bit slippery and like a bit of a weasel. But Dijkstra genuinely cares and tries to make sure people feel comfortable speaking with him. Other noteworthy records and fun facts * Served in Gleipnir at age 16. * Lost his wife Naudi in the Hong Lu revolt. * Protective over his little sister Shuyi, even though she outranks him. * Only a few know his last name is Toshinori. Nobody knows his actual First name. * Has Trilliant enhancements. Right Arm and Cybernetic eye. * Loves to sing Karaoke. * Favorite drink is Deathless vodka. * Has that infectious hearty laugh that puts a smile on peoples faces. * Has a dog called Max * Reveres the Warrior Goddesses from House Aquila * Values Family, Tradition, and honor. * Got a signed flask from Singer, aka Veretta Morriston at Eridanus' Gala event. TL;DR Tags for Spacemaster Adam Eloquent, smooth talker, Deep gruff voice. Misjudged for looking Big and oafish, while having a very sharp mind. Dutch/Chinese ancestry. Trilliant Cybernetic right arm and left eye. Publically works on charity, helping War Orphans. Respectful, Values family above all else. Blames Synths for death of parents. Widow of wife Naudi. Protective over sister Shuyi. Feel free to ask about the private stuff. Category:Characters Category:Patreons Category:14 Red Dogs Triad Members